Notes from an Assassin
by Frankie McStein
Summary: A small time hood has issued a contract on Doyle. A professional has accepted it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Are they still making episodes? No? Then I don't own them.  
  
A/N- Assassin, if it weren't for you, this would never have been written. Not only did your name give me the idea, but your reviews made me feel like writing Pros. fics again. Of course you can write a fic if have an idea for it, as soon as you get your e-mail address up and working e-mail me and I'll give you a hand if you like. Enjoy ^___^  
  
Notes from as Assassin  
  
Received word of your contract. The price is acceptable. I accept your condition. Proof of the target's death will be supplied upon completion of the contract.   
  
Your plan is unacceptable. I will continue with my own design (see below) or I will cancel my services.  
  
(Plan A  
  
A simple trick to achieve an introduction, nothing more. Three or four men, hired by me. I expect you to pay whatever they ask. I point out the target, they pick a fight. I will assist him in warding them off. This will not only establish a basis for regular contact but will also provide me with a highly necessary opportunity to observe his fighting technique. Obviously if I chose to take him out at close quarters, foreknowledge of his self defence ability will prove vital to my success.)  
  
The men I approached find your suggested fee acceptable. I will send you updates as often as my time allows.  
  
I have made contact with the target. The fight worked as I expected. The men I hired did an admirable job and he was greatly appreciative for my help, as I intended. He has invited me to join him at his regular pub so as to show his appreciation in more material terms than a handshake. Contact will resume tomorrow night. I would appreciate a copy of the information you have on him in order to further prepare for the meeting.  
  
I appreciate the promptness with which you complied with my request. However the dossier you sent me is incomplete. I will require full details on Doyle to determine the best way to strike.  
  
Hit impossible at present time. Doyle has recently been accepted in to CI5 and begins training tomorrow. I need time to get away and he will be missed very soon if he does not attend the training sessions. I will remain here and await further opportunity.  
  
  
  
So? How am I doing? I do have a plot for this and a not so obvious twist, but it's up to you if I go on or not. Let me know.


	2. the sage continues!

Disclaimer- *looks through shelves* Nope, still not mine  
Damn!  
  
AN- Assassin- I'm glad you like this, and I love your idea! I'll try to write soon as I can. Hope you get your email up soon! For now keep working on your fic and let me know as soon as figure an address out!  
  
Doyle's CI5 training began today. It is vigourous which would present me with a perfect opportunity, except it takes place every day, includes surprise calls to training grounds, and absenteeism is not tolerated. If I strike while the training is in progress he will be missed almost immediately. If you insist on attempting to force my hand I will resign from this job and leave you to find another to fulfil your contract. Also, I want to have background information on the reason for this assassination.   
  
Naturally I am aware that background information is not normal, but then, neither are my skills, and neither is this hit. I do not hire my self out to clean up personal vendettas and have no wish to be caught in the middle of a private feud between you and Doyle. You have given me reason to believe Doyle is a enemy of yours for personal reasons and I will not continue in this task until I am assured this is not the case.  
  
I agree. A cop testifying against a cop is not normal, and your explanation of disruption to your business is satisfactory, whether it be true or not. Naturally I will continue in my task.   
  
In answer to your repeated requests that I speed things up, I refer you to my past description of the training that Doyle is currently undergoing and the problems presented therefore. Once an opportunity presents itself you can rest assured I will take it. For now I am cultivating a strong friendship with Doyle in order to assist the deflection of any suspicions towards me following the hit.  
  
I ask that you check your information more thoroughly. I have been told by Doyle himself that he resigned from the police force following his acceptance in to CI5, therefore it stands to reason that he is not responsible for the continued disruptions you are experiencing.  
  
Now that you come to mention it, yes, I am inclined to feel that a man knows what he himself is doing better than a man who observes him for a few hours every week. May I suggest you look closer to home for the explanation of your problems?  
  
Of course I know it's not my place to offer you business advice. It was merely a suggestion designed to help us both, as by following it you can not only find whoever it is who is telling the official forced your movements, but also call your totally inept tail off Doyle, who has been suspicious of him from the start and is, I believe, beginning to harbour suspicions towards me. Naturally if these feelings are allowed to grow it will prove a hindrance to my completion of this job.  
  
Are you implying that I am in the same dubious league as your other employees? I noticed you had ended your painfully obvious surveillance a day before Doyle himself. I trust that you have not forgotten the difficulties I have already outlined to you again. Doyle will finish his training, and I will complete my mission.  
  
  



	3. It is done

Disclaimer- Back, back vile copy right. My words shall protect me from your heinous sting! The ownership of the characters in this piece of fiction is not attributed to me.  
  
  
I will not be much longer in the completion of my mission. The training will not last much longer, although the surprise calls have increased in frequency meaning I am unable to keep as close a tab on Doyle's activities as I have been. Nevertheless I spend every available evening at the pub with him and am regarded as his friend by most people who meet us. Such a reputation will, as I believe I have already mentioned, enable me to shake any suspicion that may be attached to me and therefore I can not share your view that these last three weeks have been a waste of time.  
  
I do not appreciate your attempting to interfere in my job. I have told you repeatedly that I will complete my mission as soon as I am able and I do not think hiring someone else to try to take out Doyle is a good way to try to make me speed my actions. I have already explained my reasons for waiting and I refuse to go through them again, I will simply refer you, once again, to my earlier note and warn you that any repeat of such interference will not be tolerated.  
  
Yes I appreciate that I am in essence an employee of yours. I hope that you in turn can appreciate that as such the best results will be attained if I am allowed to do what I do best with out interference from higher superiors or underlings. The training session will be ending in another three days and it is unlikely that Doyle will allow another attempt on his life to come any where near succeeding so I may be forced to wait for a few days after the month I originally thought would see this mission closed. Although this may be seen as an oversight on my part it is wholly due to your inability to accept the best you can be given, and so I am forced to request that you provide adequate financial compensation.  
  
The month training is now complete, however I regret to inform you that I will not be fulfilling my contract with you. Cowley, head of CI5, saw me sparing with Doyle and offered me a place in his organisation. I would not be surprised if our operatives were waiting for you by now. By the way, I feel it is only fair to inform you that the month training was actually a refresher course, that I have been an agent of CI5 for nearly 3 years, that I have been partnered with Doyle for all that time and that the mission to which I referred was in fact to make you the victim of a not so elaborate sting operation. I would also like to point out that 3 years is a terribly slow response time, even if you were hoping to avoid any connection being made between the contract and Doyle's time in the police force.  
I look forward to testifying against you soon.


End file.
